


Forgive the Mess

by Maria Atwood (daiyu_amaya)



Category: Biography Of A Child Assassin - Daiyu Amaya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cussing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/Maria%20Atwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again I shall explain why putting me with zombies isn't smart, Thanks, Amaya Chan you're a jerk. Or a story in which Maria Atwood has to live through a zombie apocalypse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey you, yes you!

There was only so much I could do at this point. Blocked in the way I was, was seriously bad. The outbreak here was terrible. America had been hit so hard, so many lives lost. And yeah, zombie apocalypse and all for you reader.

And here I was mowing down some of the scum. "Maria, what's your status?" Shit, the boss wanted details. Didn't he get the memo? The world went to hell in this story right?

"Half past Shit, and part way to fuck." The 'boss' chuckled; "And how are you on ammo?" Hm, that was the kind of question you asked someone who was busy like she was?

"Bout half way through why?" She'd use her baseball bat to get out-not this loud as fuck sniper rifle. "Boyo needs help." Fuck Boyo, she moved position and scoped out Boyo's location. Fuck dead Boyo. She fired two rounds into the zombies attempting to eat Boyo's brains.

"Boyo get the hell off that roof." She heard his shout from her position. "Fuck off Blondie!" She was half tempted to actually shot him this time, but it was better to have at least a half-wit at her back then a dead body attempting to eat her.

I wondered once again how the hell I got into this whole mess, how about a rewind for you? I mean yeah, Deadpool totally did the same thing right? Did you see that movie holy hell that was pretty cool! Anyway, let's rewind!

* * *

 

"Miss Atwood?" I frowned and turned. Oh, that was a suit, Suits were notorious for trying to get you to either reveal that you were a bad guy or they would attempt to get you to do dangerous shit. "Yes?" The man handed me a card, yep.

A suit was a suit with an ABC soup organization. "What do you want?" Jerald M. Carmen straight, and yeah the guys name was stupid but what did you expect the writer to use? She's crap at names didn't you know?

"Could we talk about this somewhere else rather then in the street?" Well, okay then fruit loop. I led the way, after all he'd ambushed me on the way to my favorite coffee shop.

Getting there and getting my normal over priced coffee I sat in my favorite spot-dead center of the shop. The worse place really.

And here you thought she'd write me sitting in a corner huh! Ha! Carmen sat down and frowned, yes dead middle of the shop asshat. And no that was not a copy of Deadpools open credits,

I actually knew that word way before then-you should read some of the other stuff I'm in and you'd see that.

"We need you to join a group of mercenary’s and head to America." The zombie zone? "And all those dead heads roaming around, why the heck would anyone go there?"

Carmen sighed; "We think there was a cure made in a certain lab, in America. We need a group of people to get to that lab and take the cure."

He seriously thought there was a cure? After the world cut off America from the rest of them, admittedly Mexico and Canada had been overwhelmed by the sheer number of dead and now were also in quarantine from the rest of the world too.

No one would trade with them, no one would go near them and no one would let anyone from there out.

"And you figured I'd help you why?" Carmen's frown got deeper. "We heard on good authority that you like to play, and what better way to kill things then in America?"

They heard very wrong then. Who ever told them that shit was stupid. Yes I liked to play, I played a lot with people, psyching them out and freaking them out before they died like dead dead.

* * *

 

And yep, I still ended up here. Fuck the government when they wanted you to do something, they would kidnap a person to make them do stuff for them.

Suicide squad ring any bells there? And here I was surrounded by death and the dead. "Boyo, what the fuck are you doing up on the roof still? Get away from your position or you're going to get swarmed!"

Did Boyo actually listen to me? Nope, the fucking moron. "Fine, fuck you too-see if I help your ass." I shifted, seems like the figured how to get up here too. Fuck. I dodged a walkers arms as it attempted to grab me, blasting it point blank in the face with my rifle.

Blood and gore spilling everywhere including all over me, bits of rotting brain matter and flesh slamming all down my front, blood drenching my clothes and hair, sliding down my eyes-well that wasn't fucking cool.

"Team leader I'm ditching my post, I'm about to be swarmed here." I got a confirmation, and dashed towards the ladder I'd laid down between this building and the next. Always have a way out, seriously you had to get away from something fast then make a fast escape.

The ladder was a good idea because the dead head's were stupid as fuck and couldn't balance enough to get across. I pulled the thing across and rushed towards another roof. "Where are you heading Atwood!" Boss man shouted.

Away from you fucks that was for sure. "I'm heading towards the lab, catch up old man!" We had wasted too much time just fucking around with the dead. Seriously, we should have known that sticking to the landing area was fucking stupid.

Noise drew the fuckers like bee's to honey. Seriously, those horror movies or walking dead that television show were right. Zombies were attracted to sound, how the fuck they heard anything who the fuck knew. I mean how many had no ears, clogged eardrums? How did they hear anything?

"Boyo's overrun no doubt, better get away quick guys!" Scatter and regroup, that was so the way to go, of course if this was a horror movie then it would be a terrible idea. But, this was real life, the less noise we made. The more likely we would get through all of this. I put the ladder across to another building.

Slung my rifle over my shoulder and drew my bat. The rifle strap cut across my chest, hopefully, no one would try to snag that-maybe I should stash it? I couldn't just shoulder it, it would get in my way.

The bat was a good silent weapon, It would make a thwack sound of course-maybe drawing one or two that were close enough to cause alarm in the first place but not a dozen or so then the blast of a gun would.

 


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah, here I am reader sitting in the lab wondering where the fuck the rest of the team was and yeah I was sitting for real. It wasn't hard to get into the lab, nor to lock down parts of it. I was watching the main entrance and everything else was locked. I wasn't about to crawl around a building by my lonesome.

Who knew how many fuckers there were crawling around in here. Could be a dozen or so, who knew-how many staff had come back here when they tried to escape the horde that now covered the city?

How many had gotten in since then? Bossman and a few others walked into the main lobby. They looked paranoid and freaked the fuck out. "Seriously, took you long the fuck enough." Several guns pointed in my direction.

Smart guys, really smart. Zombies could talk now yeah that could be a thing. "Atwood." I nodded, Boyo was not part of the group. "Any stragglers or can I close the door?" Bossman shook his head; "If there are any others they won't catch up with the horde behind us." I pressed a button on the controller I had.

Rigging the system to listen to my magic remote control wasn't hard in the slightest, thank Harry for all the computer training he'd given me. The door closed slowly a few walkers making their way in the mean time and the guys shooting them.

"Okay, here's the deal boss man. I'm going to open one door at a time, then we're going to play gallery with anything that comes out okay?" They looked freaked out even more, what did they think I wouldn't tell them how to get up here?

"Course that means you fuckers need to get your asses up here." The boss man, who was conveniently nicknamed Boss grinned up at me. "Good work Atwood, now how?" I pointed at a doorway, "It says staircase doesn’t it?" He snorted and motioned for everyone to follow him.

Eventually, the moron's make it up to me. "Block the door, yeah and someone guard it." The moved some stuff from the meeting room up here and hauled it in front of the door and posted someone-I honestly hadn't asked anyone what their names were.

Hence, why boss man was boss man and the others I just called Meat puppets one through nine. well now nine, it was much higher earlier.

"K, I'm going to open door number one, it's the one on the far right that was giving me bad vibes alright?" I waited for everyone to aim at magic door number one.

"Hey, Dan what dose our contestant win if they open door number one? Why Maria, they win a horde of zombies!" I let the door open and a few walkers immediately stumbled out and into the main hall. Instantly being mowed down.

Before more spilled out, way too many. I slammed my thumb on the door button and stowed the thing in one of my pockets before bringing out my rifle and sniping some dead heads myself. It took us a long time, thankfully none of them seemed to think about the staircase.

They were zombies, I shouldn't expect them to think oh hey, there's the door to the stairs I should go up them to eat people. But, after a lifetime of killing real live people, it was hard to remember that these were real dead people.

"Atwood that was a shit storm." Meat Puppet number two said and I grinned. "I had hoped there weren't as many fuckers in here, but it looks like we have a lot to do. Boss man which hallway will lead us to our actual goal?"

Please don't say door number one, because I was pretty sure we'd be fucked if it was. Boss pulled out the map and frowned at it. He and the meat puppets consulted over it, yeah thanks for leaving my ass in the cold.

"The east corridor leads to the lab that should have the cure in it." I nodded, There was not under any, way, shape, or form was I going with them down that narrow as fuck corridor. I valued my life as it was thank you, I was not about to become a zombie myself.

"They should have sent a bigger group." Boss frowned at me. It was easier on me to write just Boss rather then the whole Boss Man thanks reader for pointing out at least in your head that I switched them!

Anyhow, Boss frowned and I grinned it was funny for maybe no seconds at all. "Bigger would have had a hard time getting here." Maybe, if they were all sent at once. It would do if we were better supplied, though.

"Can we get an air drop? I mean fuck, this place isn't that big but there are a lot of those fuckers and I don't know about you but I don't want to go down that corridor without full ammo."

Which we didn't have at this point thanks to door number one. Should have thought about that sooner actually. Well, fuck. We were fucked that was for sure. "I'll radio them, they might be willing to air drop supplies or maybe people too." Maybe not considering that they had only sent so many of us.

Were we recon or were we silly meat puppets who didn't fucking matter. We sat around waiting for radio contact. "Hey, I'm going to let a few fuckers out of door number three aka east corridor and I'm going to play."

I got a few strange looks but I was bored, I wasn't a patient one at all. Given that I was after all a teenager this wasn't really that surprising now was it?

I hit the button and super amount of zombies made their way out before I could close the damned door. One, two-thirteen...Shit, twenty. "Um too much." The guys chuckled a few taking shots at some of the dead.

We did, after all, need to kill them anyway, we would have if we chose to go down that hallway anyhow. Ah, that was a more manageable amount. "‘K, stop firing at them, I'll kill ‘em with my bat." A few were giving me looks of utter shock as I took off the strap to my rifle and set it down, handed the remote control over to Boss.

It wasn't every day I did shit like this, it was dangerous, yes, but I knew how to get up here without the staircase and I could do it with only ten zombies down there. "There's ten of them girly." I tilted my head to Meat Puppet three, or was it four? Who cared.

"Yeah, and I got a bat." He frowned, "I don't think you should do that. What if they bite you?" They wouldn't, I wasn't wearing any heavy armor or anything but that was because I was small and quick.

Powerful, small, and quick at that. "Wanna join me, big guy?" Batting my eye's at him and he squirmed in his spot. "Nope, didn't think so." I walked around towards the statue that was off to one side, I could leap it and make it downwards, same could be said in reverse, it was my escape route.

Swinging down I had most of them on me in an instant, I pushed one back with a kick to the hip and swung my bat for a home run, gore sprayed me as I moved on to the next dead head bothering me.

I flinched back as one of them suddenly burst-fucking gun fire, whoever did that was getting murdered when I got back up there. I used my momentum to swing for a different dead head and it glanced off the things shoulder. Shit.

Someone else was running down here. I didn't need help suddenly! I swung away, hitting a third. Here batter, batter! Let's play a game! I chuckled, that would be so funny-

"Take me out to the ball game  
Take me out with the crowd  
Buy me some peanuts and crackerjacks!"

I swung as a gun shot sounded, someone was being stupid and using their handgun already. Stupid fucker, I didn't need help or someone to waste what they had, what if they needed to shoot themselves?

"I don't care if I never get back  
Let me root, root, root  
For the home team  
If they don't win it's a shame  
Aahh.  
For it's one,  
Two,  
Three strikes you're out  
At the old ball game!"

"Atwood you've got a live one in there with you! Not one ours!" Some Meat Puppet shouted at me, oh nice. A live person, so it wasn't someone wasting their ammo that I should care about. "Sound off living meat puppet! I can't get eyes on you!"

I shouted and I heard a grunt of irritation. Oh nice, really classy! Fuck it, back to my lovely song as I bashed heads in!

I moved and spotted the living fucker, a man-pretty ragged looking. I thought I had closed all the doors. Where did he come from? I hit another zombie, blood, bone, and brain matter spraying over everything still standing. Two more yay!


End file.
